Red string
by zon-chan
Summary: Soulmate au


"Oh, Nagisa-Chan!" My mom sang to me as she came closer with a knife. I walked backwards till my back hit the wall. I gulped trying to find a way out. My eyes scanned the room, it's no use everything's in the way and there's glass on the floor.

My mother traced my face with a blade. "Don't worry. I can't kill my daughter." She said, a wicked smile on her face. "But you do need to be punished." She said swiping the blade against my cheek.

I could feel the blood dripping off my face. She then threw me down causing glass to cut my flesh. I groaned, "Sweet dreams." Mother said smiling walking out of the room. I slowly got up and moved to my bed. I grabbed the alcohol next to me and poured the liquid on my wounds.

I took out the glass that was in my legs and stomach and carefully bandaged them. I stood up, walking a little wobbly I looked in the mirror. The cut was big but it wasn't deep. After I cleaned my cheek and bandaged it I walked to my bed and layed down.

 ** _~Next day~_**

I woke up late and it was already second period by the time I got to school.

"Nagisa! Your late!" Koro-sensei said, when I walked into the room. **_(A/N-_** ** _Koro_** ** _-sensei isn't trying to destroy the world.)_**  
"I'm sorry." I said going to my seat.

"You don't sound sorry." Koro-sensei said, at my desk. He is really too fast for his own good. "Well either way, we have a new student," Koro-sensei said, "Nagisa meet Karma." He said pointing to the back of the room.

I looked behind me and saw a boy with red hair and scarlet eyes. He looked like her was older than me. "By the way Nagisa," Koro-sensei started, "What happened to your cheek?" My eyes widen.

"It's not important." I told him.

"Well since you managed to take 10 minutes out of class, stay ten minutes after school." He told me walking back to the front. I sighed, and couldn't help but get the feeling someone was watching me.

The bell rang signaling school was over. I still had to stay 10 minutes after school though. I sighed these ten minutes were taking forever. "Ok now you can go, make sure to come to class on time. Ok Nagisa?" Koro-sensei said. I nodded and walked out of the classroom.

I unlocked the door to the house and walked inside wondering which side of mother I was going to see today. "Oh, sweetie! Welcome back!" Mother said smiling. "Sorry but I have to go back to work. I'll be back later!" She said walking out of the door, I sighed in relief.

I walked in my room and locked my door just in case.

 ** _~Next day~_**

"Good morning Nagisa!" A green haired girl said running up to me with a smile on her face.  
"Morning." I replied yawning. I didn't get much sleep because I was scared that my mother would come through the door and kill me.

"Nagisa your spacing out." Kaede said waving a hand to my face. I blinked and locked at her worried expression.

"Sorry." Before she could respond the bell rang meaning first period was about to start.  
"Everyone take tour seats." Koro-sensei said.

"Ok class, lunch time. I'll be back soon." Koro-sensei said flying out of the window.

"Ok Nagisa, um, uh," Kaede began blushing, "Would you like to go to the movies with me?" She nearly shouted. Good thing hardly anyone was in the room.

"Sorry I can't." I said getting up to put my textbook away, walking to the back of the classroom. Kaede left the room in a angry motion. The only ones left in the room were me and the new kid Karma.

"Girl trouble?" He asked when I put my textbook back on the shelf. I shrugged my shoulders.  
"I don't like her that way." I said.

He laughed," She doesn't match up with you does she?" Karma asked. I shooked my head. He then held out his hand to me, "My name is Karma Akabane." He said.

"Nagisa Shiota." I said taking his hand. Suddenly a bright red light glow between our hands and a red string connected us.

My eyes widen as I looked at the string. "Huh." Karma said looking at our hands.  
"Oh, wow." A voice said, Koro-sensei was next to the window looking at us. "That's THE red string right?" Koro-sensei asked.

"Yea." Karma answered. Then the bell rang meaning lunch was over.  
"Well, uh, just next to each other for the rest of the day. The string only stretches 3 feet." Koro-sensei.

 ** _~After school~_**

I packed my bag and was about to walk out of the classroom when I felt a tug on my hand and arms wrapped around me. "Aren't you forgetting that we can't be apart for the next 24 hours?" Karma whispered in my ear.

"Well I do have to go home." I told Karma trying to get out of grip.  
"Then I'll go with you." Karma said.

My heart sped up, "No!" I yelled. I broke out, of his arms and turned to face him.

Karma raised his hands up, "Woah, ok. We'll go over my house then. Ok?" I nodded my head, he was right we couldn't be apart. But if my mother found out she couldn't pick my spouse, I would probably die.

"Your cheek is getting better." Karma said as we walked to his place. I nodded not wanting to say anything. "Are you ok?" Karma asked, I nodded again.

"You live alone?" I asked Karma when we got to his apartment. Karma nodded his head.  
"Yes when I was small my parents abandoned me, so I lived by myself since I was 14." Karma said unlocking the door.

"I'm sorry." I told him.  
"Don't be, it's not your fault." Karma said. "What about you who do you live with?" I stepped in his apartment and sat down on the couch next to Karma.

"I live with my mom. My dad walked out on us."

"What happened?" Karma asked.

"My mother has anger issues." I told him. I remember the first time she hit me. I yelled at her for calling me a girl and she snapped. Since that day I'm like her puppet, I can't defend myself or say no. It's like hell for me.

"Does she take medicine for it?" Karma asked, I shooked my head. Karma hummed. "Well what do you want to eat?" He asked.  
After dinner we decided to watch a movie. "What do you what to watch?" Karma asked, giving me the popcorn bowl.

"Anything is fine but not horror." I told him. The last time I watch a horror flim I had really bad nightmares I couldn't sleep for two weeks. Karma turned off the lights and sat down next to me.  
"Then let's watch a cartoon movie." Karma said, he put on a movie called 'Zootopia'.

"The DMV is all sloths wow." I laughed, Karma laughed when the fox and bunny got out of the DMV, which was now night time.

"Those rams are crazy." Karma said when a ram broke the train's window with it's head. I nodded in agreement.

"He didn't get get hit." Karma said watching the fox chase the bunny.

"He did though!" I said, the fox was now eating a plastic deer.  
"He didn't watch." Karma said.

"That movie was funny." I told Karma, who was turning the lights on. I turned the T.V off.  
"C'mon lets go to bed." Karma said, tugging me off the couch.

"Wait I'm sleeping in the same room as you?" I asked, Karma nodded and lead me to his bed room.  
"I only have one room. Don't worry I won't do anything to you." Karma said, "It's fine right? After all we can't be separated until the soul mate thing is finished." Karma continued holding his hand up. The red string was still around his hand and my hand.

After Karma gave me some Pjs to sleep in, which was a little baggy on me. We went to sleep. "Goodnight."Karma whispered.  
"Night." I replied closing my eyes.

 _"_ _Nagisa_ _!" A voice ran out. I was trapped in chains, bleeding. "_ _Nagisa_ _" That voice sounded familiar. I opened my eyes and looked up._

"Nagisa!" Karma shouted on top of me. I groaned, "Are you ok?" Karma asked getting off of me.

"What happened?" I asked sitting up.  
"It sounded like you were having a nightmare." Karma said, "Does your mom hit you?" Karma asked.

My eyes widen. "How do you know about that?" I asked.  
"You were sleep taking. Nagisa why didn't you tell me?" Karma asked.

I snapped, "Well what was I suppose to say, Oh by the way my mom abuses me because she wants a girl not a boy! So she forces me to wear dresses and skirts. I can't cut my hair because if I do she'll cut me! Everytime I tell my mom I'm a boy she hits me!" I shouted at him.

Karma hugged me, and I started crying, making him hug me harder. "I'm not letting you go back there." Karma said, "Stay with me."

I woke up again, facing Karma's chest. I blushed and tried to get myself free from his grip. I winced in pain as his grip gotten tigher. "Karma!" I shouted in his ear. He woke up with a jump and fell out of bed, taking me with him. I yelped in pain as my bandages were pressed against Karma's chest.

"Are you ok?" Karma asked I slowly out off of him and lifted up the shirt relieving the bandages on my stomach. "Nagisa." Karma whispered, staring at the bandages. I quickly ran out of the room and into the bathroom. Locking the door I sat down in the bathtub.

Knocking came from the door "Nagisa, open the door." Karma's soft voice sounded through the door. A sob escaped my lips. "Nagisa I'm not going to hurt you. Let me change your bandages." I slowly got out of the tub, and walked towards the door.

"Karma, I-uh-." My voice cracked.  
"Open the door. Please." Karma's voice repeated again. I opened the door and collapsed into Karma's arms. He hugged me back and sat his chin on the top of my head. "It's ok Nagisa." Karma said, "It's ok." He said as I sobbed in his chest.

A few minutes later, I was sat down on the toilet seat while Karma went to get the first aid kit. My eyes are red and my nose is stuffed up. I can't believe that I cried in front of Karma. I mean I guess we are soul mates but I won't believe it till the string comes off.

When two people are **connected** by the red string and they kiss or something the string comes off because they are ment to be. If the string doesn't come off and changes to black then comes off they were not ment to be other.

Karma came back into the bathroom with a small box. "Take off your shirt." Karma said, I blushed and took my shirt off. "When was the last time you changed the bandages?" Karma asked, taking the bandages off of my stomach.

"Two days ago." I replied. Karma quietly added medicine on my almost healed wounds, before he changed the bandages. When he was done he looked up at me, I could see tears in his eyes.

"Nagisa how long has this been happening?" Karma asked quietly, holding my hands.  
"Since my dad left." I whispered in a quiet voice. Karma moved his hands to my cheeks and moved his head up towards mine. "Karma?" I whispered.

Karma then filled the gap and placed a tender sweet kiss on my lips. Karma quickly pulled away when a bright red color glowed between our hands. Then the red string was gone. I smiled softly at the thought of having a soul mate. Karma then looked back at me with a cheerful expression. He carefully hugged me, "I love you." Karma whispered in my ear. I blushed, Karma then kissed me again this time it was more passionate. "I love you too." I said back.

Karma and I were hand in hand at my door step. Even if I've been living with Karma for three weeks, I really need to let my mom know what happened. I softly knocked on the door three times. The door opened in a rush and my mom was in the other side looking horrible.

"Where the fuck have you been?" She yelled at me. I flinch, keep it together. Even if she doesn't approve it doesn't matter, I have Karma with me no matter what.

I cleared my throat, "Mom this is Karma Akabane. He is my soul mate." I felt my face go red even after getting used to the idea, I still get embarrassed saying it.

"WHAT!" She nearly screamed. "NO! HE IS NOT! HE ISN'T WORTHY OF MY DAUGHTER! I'LL PICK WHO WILL BE YOUR SOUL MATE!" She yelled, trying to pull me away from Karma. A flash of red blinded us before it revealed the red string tied around Karma's and my arm.

My mom stepped back letting my arm go. "W-what is the meaning of this?" She yelled, "YOU DARE TO DISOBEY ME! YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING BRAT! HOW DARE YOU TREAT YOUR MOTHER LIKE TRASH! THE LEAST YOU COULD'VE DONE WAS LET ME PICK YOUR HUSBAND FOR YOU! YOU KNOW WHAT I HAD TO SACRIFICE FOR YOU?" She screamed in my face. She reached out to hit me but Karma grabbed her wrist.

A dark aura surrounded Karma and he had a crazy look in his eyes. Karma squeezed my hand a little tighter. "You are a worthless piece of trash. You don't deserve Nagisa. **HE** is a wonderful human being and he doesn't need you in his life." Karma gripped her wrist tighter with each word he spoke, I think he might have broken her wrist. "Now listen to me," Karma let go of her now purple bruised wrist and hugged me tight, my front body facing Karma's chest. "Nagisa is mine, you can't have him, if you ever take him from me I'll kill you understand?"

When we got back to Karma's house I started crying in his arms. "Thank you." I whispered to him. In response Karma hugged me tighter.

"I love you." He said.

 **~Time skip (By a lot)~**

"The grooms may kiss." The priest said, and everyone started cheering. I wrapped my arms around Karma with him doing the same before we kissed.  
"Your the bottom." Karma whispered before taking my hand as we walked out of the reception room.

I blushed red, "Idiot." I said, Karma faced me, "I'm yours though." He said before kissing me again.


End file.
